Die Liebe kam auf leisen Sohlen
by Kiki1966d
Summary: Professor Snape ist der Vater meines Kindes... Komplett
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR und Warner und wie sie alle heißen, mir gehört nur Celina und die Idee...

Hier gibt es plastischen Sex und einige andere Sachen, deshalb R...

Es ist nur ein Zweiteiler, aber ich bitte trotzdem um Reviews...

Und ich weiß, er ist OOC und es ist AU, bitte nicht böse sein... 

Die Liebe kam auf leisen Sohlen

Mit wehendem Umhang ging er schnell durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. 

Er war ein großer, schwarzhaariger Mann mit zynischem Gesichtsausdruck, er war Mitte Dreißig. Er war der meist gehasste und gefürchtete Lehrer von Hogwarts. Er unterrichtete Zaubertränke. Sein Name war Severus Snape. 

Professor Snape blieb vor dem Eingang von Professor Dumbledores Büro stehen, leise murmelte er das Passwort und der Zugang öffnete sich. Während er sich nach oben tragen ließ, dachte er darüber nach, was Dumbledore wohl von ihm wollen könnte. 

Oben angekommen klopfte er an die Türe.

„Komm rein." 

Erklang von drinnen. Er öffnete die Türe und sah Professor Dumbledore hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzen, sein Gesichtsausdruck war sehr ernst. 

Dumbledore war ein gütiger und weißhaariger alter Mann, er hatte lachende Augen und immer ein offenes Ohr. 

Auf dem zweiten Stuhl saß ein junges Mädchen mit verweintem Gesicht. Als er eintrat, schaute sie auf den Boden. Sie war ein hübsches Mädchen mit braunen Haaren und großen blauen Augen. 

„Miss Smith, warten Sie bitte draußen, während ich mit Professor Snape rede." 

Gehorsam stand das Mädchen auf und verließ den Raum.

„Setz Dich Severus. Wir haben eine delikate Angelegenheit zu besprechen." 

Fragend blickte Severus den Professor an. 

„Was ist denn los, Albus?" 

„Celina Smith ist schwanger." 

„Und wo liegt das Problem? Derjenige, der das zu verantworten hat, wird sich mit ihr auseinandersetzten müssen. Ich wüsste nicht, was es mich angeht." 

„Eine Menge, wenn die Schülerin behauptet, dass Ihr Zaubertranklehrer der Vater ist." 

Sprachlos schaute der Lehrer den Schulleiter an. 

„WAS!" 

Der Lehrer war aufgesprungen. 

„Das ist nicht wahr… das ist gelogen!!" 

„Ich weiß, aber wir können das Gegenteil nicht beweisen. Jetzt müssen wir überlegen, was wir tun können, um das Mädchen zu überzeugen, die Wahrheit zusagen." 

„Und was mache ich, wenn sie es nicht zugibt?" 

„Dann wirst Du sie heiraten müssen." 

„Ich will nicht heiraten und schon gar nicht ein Kind." 

„Sie ist kein Kind mehr, schau sie Dir an." 

„Sonst wäre sie nicht in dieser Situation, aber ich werde sie nicht heiraten." 

„Du wirst oder die Schulräte werden dich entlassen und ich kann nichts mehr für Dich tun." 

„Dann kann ich nur hoffen, dass sie vernünftig wird." 

Der alte Mann ging zur Türe und rief das Mädchen hinein. 

Zögernd betrat sie den Raum und blieb vor dem Zaubertranklehrer stehen. 

„Verzeihen Sie mir, aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Ich musste das sagen!" 

Sie schaute ihn trotzig und fest entschlossen an. 

„Wissen Sie eigentlich, was Sie mir damit antun? Miss Smith, bitte sagen Sie die Wahrheit. Ich bin Ihnen niemals zunahe getreten!" 

Trotzig hob sie das Kinn. 

„Sie sind der Vater meines Kindes, egal, ob Sie es abstreiten oder nicht." 

Nach zwei Stunden gaben die Männer auf. 

„Bitte gehen Sie in ihren Turm, Miss Smith! Wir haben hier noch einige Dinge zu besprechen." 

Das Mädchen stand auf und schaute ihren Lehrer an. 

„Eines können Sie mir glauben, wenn ich eine andere Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, dann wäre ich einen anderen Weg gegangen." 

Dann drehte sie sich um und verließ das Büro.

„Die Schwangerschaft verbiete den Einsatz des Veritasserums und das wäre die einige Möglichkeit, ihr die Wahrheit zu entlocken. Ich glaube, du wirst sie heiraten müssen." 

„Ich wollte mir meine Frau eigentlich selber aussuchen und sie mir nicht aufzwingen lassen." 

Hilflos zuckte er mit den Schultern. 

„Wir sollten eine Nacht drüber schlafen, vielleicht fällt uns etwas ein." 

Meinte Dumbledore, er beobachtete wie Snape aufstand und war erschüttert, der Lehrer wirkte plötzlich sehr alt und verbraucht. 

„Severus… wir finden eine Lösung." 

Leider klang es nicht sehr zuversichtlich. 

Celina Smith hatte inzwischen den Gryffindorturm erreicht. 

Leider war der Gemeinschaftsraum nicht leer. Anscheinend hatten alle auf sie gewartet. Kaum war sie im Raum, da bestürmten sie schon alle. 

„Was war…. warum… wieso…" 

Viele Fragen schwirren durch den Raum und sie dachte nicht daran, eine zu beantworten. Noch wusste keiner, warum sie zum Büro des Direktors gerufen worden war und sie hatte nicht vor, es jemandem zu verraten. 

„Bitte, ich bin müde." 

Vorsichtig drehte sie sich um und ging. Die anderen schauten sich fragend an. 

„Was ist bloß passiert, sie ist so mehrwürdig. Das sie nichts sagt, verstehe ich nicht." Meinte Angelina Johnson, eine hübsche Gryffindor. 

Celina betrat das dunkle Schlafzimmer. Sie war alleine. Angezogen legte sie sich aufs Bett.

War es richtig. Ich habe ihm sein Leben genommen, nur weil ich behauptet habe, dass er der Vater meines Kindes ist. Oh Cedric, wenn du wüsstest, was du angestellt hast und deine Eltern haben mir kein Wort geglaubt. Sie haben mich beschimpft, du hast es ihnen nicht gesagt, nicht wahr? 

Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. 

Ich werde alles tun, damit mich Professor Snape nicht als Last wahrnimmt und noch ein bisschen mehr. Ich werde ihm eine gute Frau sein. 

Es fröstelte sie, als sie daran dachte. Sie war fest davon überzeugt, das Richtige zutun. 

Habe ich das Recht, sein Leben zu zerstören. Sollte ich nicht lieber alles zugeben? 

Sie stand auf und blickte aus dem Fenster über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. 

Ihre Gedanken wanderten in die Vergangenheit, die noch nicht mal acht Wochen alt war. 

_Sie spürte Cedric´s Hände auf ihrer Haut_, _seine Zunge, die versuchte in ihren Mund einzudringen. Sie waren schon seit dem Weihnachtsball zusammen und er hatte ihr Zeit gelassen. _

_Jetzt, heute sollte es geschehen, heute war ihre Nacht. Sie freute sich und sie war aufgeregt. _

_War es richtig? _

_Sie wusste es nicht. Es war ihr auch egal. _

_Niemand wusste von ihnen. Sie hatten es absichtlich geheim gehalten. _

_Seine Hände streichelten über ihren Körper. Sie spürte seine Erregung. Sein Glied pochte gegen ihren Schenkel. Langsam begann er sie zu entkleiden. Dabei küsste er unbeholfen ihren Körper, eine Welle der Erregung durchfuhr sie. Ungeschickt versuchte er ihr den Slip herunterzuziehen. Sie half ihm. Dann öffnete er seine Hose und schon drang er in sie ein. Es war sehr schmerzhaft für sie. _

_Später war sie enttäuscht gewesen, es war nicht annähernd so, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. _

_Er hatte nur sich selber befriedigt und sie mit ihren Gefühlen alleine gelassen. _

_Vollkommen frustriert war sie in den Schlafraum zurückgekehrt. _

_Lange hatte sie Wachgelegen und über diese Nacht nachgedacht. _

_Sie war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Sex nichts war, was sie interessieren konnte. _

_Es tat weh und es frustrierte sie. _

Die Türe vom Schlafraum ging auf und Angelina, mit der sie das Zimmer teilte, betrat den Raum. 

„Was ist los mit dir? So kenne ich dich nicht!" 

Besorgt kam sie zu Celina herüber.

„Geht es dir gut?" 

„Ja, es geht mir gut. Bitte lass mich in Ruhe, morgen verlassen wir Hogwarts und dann sehen wir uns wahrscheinlich nicht mehr wieder. Ich bin nur traurig, ich muss wieder zu den Muggeln zurück." 

„Das ist es also, und ich habe schon gedacht, es sei etwas Schlimmes vorgefallen." 

„Ach, du Dummerchen, was sollte mir schon schlimmes passieren, hier in Hogwarts?" 

Sie nahm die Freundin in den Arm. 

„Ich werde morgen nicht mitfahren. Ich bleibe hier." 

„Aber das kannst Du doch nicht…" 

„Deshalb war ich heute bei Professor Dumbledore, und morgen hole ich mir die Antwort ab. Bitte drücke mir die Daumen. Ich möchte nicht zurück." 

Tränen standen in ihren Augen. 

Angelina drückte Celinas Kopf in ihre Halsbeuge und tröstete das Mädchen. 

„Ich drücke dir die Daumen. Komm lass uns schlafen gehen." 

Sie brachte ihre Freundin zu ihrem Bett und drückte ihr den Schlafanzug in die Hand. 

Kurze Zeit später lag sie in ihrem Bett. 

Bald hörte sie die regelmäßigen Atemzüge von Angelina. 

Habe ich wirklich das Recht, das Leben eines Menschen zu zerstören. Auch wenn es der meistgehasste Mensch ist, den ich kenne. Vielleicht sollte ich es mir noch mal überlegen. Ich kann doch nicht einfach in sein Leben treten. Er will mich nicht und ich kann es verstehen. Aber wenn ich es nicht tue, muss ich zu den Muggeln zurück und wahrscheinlich werden sie auf eine Abtreibung bestehen. Ich möchte das Kind aber behalten, auch wenn es unvernünftig erscheint, in meinem Alter ein Kind großzuziehen. Ich werde auch mit ihm schlafen, auch wenn es eine große Überwindung für mich ist. 

Entschlossen drehte sie sich um, um noch etwas zu schlafen.

IM KERKER

Warum macht sie das nur. Will sie mich zerstören? Was geht in ihrem Kopf vor, glaubt sie wirklich, ich würde sie heiraten? Was mache ich, wenn sie bei ihrer Aussage bleibt. 

Severus Snape ging unruhig durch seine Wohnräume. 

Immer wieder blieb er stehen und schüttelte den Kopf. 

Was denkt sie sich dabei? Ich und heiraten… 

Er lachte abfällig. 

Vielleicht hat Albus Recht und ich sollte über die Sache schlafen. Morgen sieht die Sache ganz anders aus, hoffe ich zumindest. Albus wird schon etwas einfallen… hoffentlich. 

Er nahm wieder seine Runden auf. 

Dann wandte er sich dem Schlafzimmer zu. 

Er blieb kurz stehen und schaute sich den Raum an. 

Ich habe nichts dagegen, das eine Frau einzieht, aber eigentlich wollte ich sie mir selber aussuchen. Und sie ist fast noch ein Kind. Dann das Baby, ich weiß nicht, ob es richtig ist, in dem Alter ein Kind zubekommen. Sie ist noch so jung. Kann sie schon ein Kind erziehen? Und was soll ich dabei? Was hat sie sich bloß dabei gedacht? 

Er war zornig. 

Wieso ausgerechnet ich? 

Langsam zog er sich aus und ging ins Bett. 

Es dauerte lange bis er eingeschlafen war.

Am nächsten Morgen trafen sie sich vor dem Büro des Schulleiters wieder. 

Leise murmelte Severus das Stichwort, die Figur trat zur Seite und ließ sie ein. 

„Können Sie mir verraten, warum ich?" 

Severus beobachtete die junge Frau intensiv. 

„Manche Sachen sind eben wie sie sind. Man sollte sie nicht in Frage stellen." 

Eine Veränderung war mit der jungen Frau geschehen, war sie gestern noch ängstlich, so war sie heute fest entschlossen. 

Die Türe öffnete sich. 

„Treten Sie bitte ein." 

Wurden sie aufgefordert. Professor Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und beobachtete die beiden.

„Nun Miss Smith, bleiben Sie bei ihrer Aussage, dass Professor Snape der Vater ihres Kindes ist?" 

„Ja, ich bleibe dabei. Professor Snape ist der Vater meines Kindes." 

„Severus, was sagst Du?" 

„Ich sage nochmals, dass ich mich Miss Smith in keiner Weise genähert habe! Egal, was sie sagt." 

„Jetzt haben wir ein Problem, und es gibt nur eine Lösung. Wir warten, bis das Kind zur Welt gekommen ist und schauen, wem es ähnlich sieht und Professor Snape wird solange vom Dienst suspendiert." 

Erschrocken schaute sie den alten Schulleiter an. 

„Das können Sie nicht machen!" 

„Tue ich auch nicht, das machen die Schulräte, nicht ich. Ich weiß, dass Sie lügen, denn ich kenne und vertraue meinem Zaubertranklehrer. Aber das ist keine Lösung des Problems. Wenn Sie weiter aussagen, das Severus Snape sie verführt hat, dann muss ich ihn entlassen. Egal ob er Sie heiratet oder nicht." 

„Aber warum?" 

„Wenn ein Lehrer sich einmal an Schutzbefohlenen vergreift, dann geht man davon aus, das er es immer wieder tun wird und somit sind solche Individuen zu entfernen." 

Die Schultern des Mädchens sackten nach vorne. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. 

„Das will ich nicht. Cedric Diggory ist der Vater. Verzeihen Sie mir Professor, aber ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen." 

Der dunkle Mann trat zu ihr und legte den Arm um sie. 

„Was ist passiert?" 

„Ich wollte es Cedric sagen, an dem Tag, an dem er starb. Ich habe versucht, es seinen Eltern zusagen und sie haben mich beschimpft, ich würde das Leben ihres Sohnes beschmutzen. Dann sagten sie, ich solle mich zum Teufel scheren und mir einen anderen Vater für das Baby suchen. Und das habe ich getan. Bitte verzeihen Sie mir Professor. Aber wenn ich zu den Muggeln zurückgehe, dann nehmen sie mir mein Kind." 

Sie war völlig aufgelöst. 

„Ich wollte Ihnen keine Schwierigkeiten machen, aber ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen." 

„Sie hätten mir beinahe das ganze Leben zerstört und ich soll Ihnen verzeihen? Das kann ich nicht, aber ich versuche Sie zu verstehen und vielleicht eines Tages…" 

Nachdenklich hatte Professor Dumbledore die beiden beobachtet. 

„Warum sind Sie nicht sofort zu mir gekommen. Heute beginnen die Ferien und es wird schwierig etwas zumachen." 

Dann lächelte der alte Mann verschmitzt. 

„Severus? Was hältst Du von der Ehe?" 

Der Kopf des Mädchens ruckte hoch und schaute den Schulleiter und den Professor an. 

„Oh nein, nicht mit mir. Das schlage Dir mal aus dem Kopf, da mache ich nicht mit." 

Als er die bittenden Augen des Mädchens auf sich spürte, wäre er fast weich geworden. 

Ob sie weiß, welche Macht ihre Augen haben? Schau bloß nicht hin. Ich bin froh, dass die Anschuldigungen vom Tisch sind und jetzt soll ich sie trotzdem heiraten. 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. 

Allerdings wäre es schon schön, wenn jemand auf mich wartet… ich muss verrückt sein… an so was nur zu denken. 

„Ich weiß nicht, wohin ich gehen soll. Wenn ich wenigstens hier bleiben kann, dann kann ich ja vielleicht helfen oder so." 

„Es ist nicht gestattet, dass sich Schulfremde auf dem Hogwartsgelände aufhalten. Tut mir Leid. Sie müssten schon hier unterrichten oder mit einem Lehrer verheiratet sein. Womit wir wieder beim Problem wären." 

Der alte Mann ließ seinen Blick über die Anwesenden gleiten. Severus rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. 

Er führt etwas im Schilde. Ich kann es spüren. 

Dumbledore zwinkerte. 

„Nun, im Angesicht dieser besonderen Umstände, bitte ich Dich, es nochmals zu überdenken, Severus." 

Ich glaube es nicht, er versucht es schon wieder. Nein, diesmal mache ich nicht mit. Ich lasse mich nicht wieder überreden. 

Dann hörte er sich sagen. 

„Aber nur im kleinsten Kreis. Ich möchte keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen." 

Ungläubig schaute der jüngere Mann den älteren an. 

Das Mädchen sprang auf und umarmte ihn. 

„Danke, das werden Sie nicht bereuen." 

„Wir werden sehen, wir werden sehen." 

„Miss Smith, möchten sie sich für die Trauung neu einkleiden?" 

„Ja, gerne. Ich brauche noch ein Kleid und einen Umhang." 

„Gut, dann gehen Sie mal nach Hogsmeade und kaufen ein." 

Das Mädchen stand auf und wollte grade das Büro verlassen. 

„Miss Smith?" 

Sie drehte sich noch einmal um. 

„Es wäre besser, wenn Sie ihren Mitschülern gegenüber schweigen würden." 

„Ja, Sir." 

Die junge Frau verließ den Raum.

„Albus, Du hast es wieder getan. Ich hatte dich drum gebeten, es nicht mehr zutun." 

„Sie wird Dir gut tun. Du brauchst jemanden, der auf dich wartet, wenn Du nachhause kommst." 

„Das hätte ich lieber selber entschieden. Mit eigenem freien Willen und nicht von dir beeinflusst." 

Wütend verließ der Professor das Büro.

Grinsend beobachtete der Schulleiter seinen Lehrer. 

Sie wird ihn aus seiner selbstgewählten Einsamkeit herausholen. Ein bisschen mehr Wärme kann ihm bestimmt nicht schaden. Und sie braucht eine starke Schulter, an die sie sich anlehnen kann. Sie passen gut zusammen. 

Er stand auf und ging zum Kamin. Er nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver und warf es in die Flammen. 

Kurze Zeit später erschien ein männliches Gesicht und er sprach eindringlich auf ihn ein. 

Nickend beendet er das Gespräch. 

Ich kann es nicht fassen. Er hat es schon wieder gemacht. Und jetzt heirate ich deswegen. Unglaublich. Obwohl das Mädchen hübsch ist, gehört jawohl etwas mehr dazu. Etwas Liebe oder zumindest Freundschaft und Respekt. Wann soll die Hochzeit eigentlich sein? Ich muss Albus fragen. 

Er schritt zu seinem Kamin und sprach mit Albus. 

„Was??? Schon morgen? Ist Miss Smith damit einverstanden?" 

Vollkommen niedergeschlagen ließ er sich in seinen Sessel fallen. 

Dann zog er sich seinen Umhang an und verließ den Kerker. 

Er ging zum See und genoss die Ruhe. Hier konnte er denken und hier fand er seinen Mittelpunkt wieder.

Als er sich ein bisschen beruhigt hatte, konnte er wieder klar denken. 

Eigentlich habe ich Glück. Sie ist recht Hübsch. Und klug ist sie auch. Allerdings wie sie mich reinlegen wollte, das hat mir nicht gefallen, aber in ihrer Situation hatte sie keine andere Wahl. Ob sie sich der Konsequenzen bewusst war, wen er sie heiratet? Ich glaube es nicht. Ob sie es jemals in Erwägung gezogen hat, mit mir zu schlafen? Immerhin hatte sie vor mein Leben zu versauen. 

Er ging um den See herum, bis zu einem Stein. Ein großer Findling lag hier. Sooft er konnte, war er hier und genoss die Stille. Manchmal schaute er dem Kraken zu und manchmal auch den Wassermenschen. Als er auf den Stein zuging, hörte er auf einmal leises Weinen. Vorsichtig ging er um den Stein herum, dahinter saß Celina Smith und weinte. 

Er trat an sie heran und legte seine Hände auf ihre zuckenden Schultern. 

Ihr Kopf ruckte zu ihm, dann legte sie ihr Gesicht wieder in die Hände und weinte. 

Er nahm sie am Arm und zog sie in seine Arme. Sie legte ihr Gesicht an seine Brust. 

„Weine, mein Kind, weine." 

Er streichelte ihr über den Rücken und beruhigte sie. 

„Irgendwann wirst Du an ihn denken, ohne weinen zu müssen." 

„Deshalb weine ich nicht, sondern weil ich sie zwingen wollte, mich zuheiraten. Ich bin ein fürchterlicher Mensch und sie waren so lieb und wollen mich trotzdem heiraten. Sie sind ein besonderer Mensch." 

Ein Weinkrampf erschütterte sie. 

„Sie brauchen mich nicht zuheiraten, ich werde zurückgehen und um mein Kind kämpfen." 

Wärme durchfloss ihn. 

„Der Gedanke, dass jemand auf mich wartet, hat durchaus seinen Reiz." 

Gedankenverloren streichelte er sie weiter. Es stimmte, was er gesagt hatte. Es hatte seinen Reiz. Er schon solange alleine, das es ihm seltsam erschien, sein Leben zuteilen. 

„Ich bleibe bei meinem Angebot, ich werde dich heiraten, wenn Du es möchtest." 

Sie hatte aufgehört zuweinen, sie kuschelte sich ihn seine Arme. 

„Wenn Sie… du es mir nicht übel nimmst, das ich versucht habe dich zu erpressen … ich würde dich gerne heiraten… mit allen Rechten und Pflichten…" 

Ein Schauder lief über ihren Rücken. 

Er spürte ihren jungen Körper an seinem, es erregte ihn. 

Ich bin noch nicht tot. Und ich kann meine Gefühle nicht unterdrücken, soll ich es ihr wirklich antun? Ich bin doppelt so alt. Darf ich ihre Notsituation ausnutzten? 

„Denke bitte dran, ich bin doppelt so alt." 

„Alter ist Relativ und es stört mich nicht." 

„Soll ich dich nach Hogsmeade begleiten?" 

„Danke, gerne." 

Er bot ihr den Arm an und sie hängte sich ein.

Gemeinsam gingen sie nach Hogsmeade. 

Ein paar grüne Augen beobachteten die beiden. 

Wie kann sie nur mit ihm gehen. Ich dachte immer, dass sie Cedric geliebt hatte… so kann man sich täuschen. 

Die Trauung fand am nächsten Tag im kleinsten Kreis in der großen Halle statt. 

Es waren nur die Lehrer anwesend, denn die Ferien hatten begonnen und es war kein Schüler mehr anwesend. 

Die Braut trug ein einfaches blaues Kleid und einen gleichfarbigen Umhang. Der Bräutigam trug wie immer schwarz. 

Ein gemeinsames Abendessen folgte und bald war es an der Zeit, das Schlafzimmer aufzusuchen. 

Celina war nervös. 

Was erwartet er wohl von mir? 

Trotzdem hängte sie sich an dem dargebotenen Arm ein. Zusammen schritten sie zu den Kerkern hinab. 

Severus öffnete die Türe und schaute sie an. 

„Soll ich dich über die Schwelle tragen?" 

Er lächelte sie an. Als keine Antwort erfolgte, nahm er das Mädchen auf den Arm und trug sie über die Schwelle. Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. Er schloss die Türe, da bemerkte er, dass sie zitterte. 

„Du hast Angst!" Stellte er fest. 

Sie konnte nur nicken. 

„Es geschieht nichts, was Du nicht möchtest! Komm ich zeige Dir alles." 

Er führte sie durch die kleine Wohnung. 

Die Hauselfen hatten ihr Gepäck in den Kerker geschafft und im Schrank eingeräumt. 

Auf dem aufgeschlagenen Bett lag ihr Nachthemd. Auch sein Nachthemd lag auf dem Bett. 

„Sie sind sehr aufmerksam, die Hauselfen." 

Sie lächelte. 

„Wenn es dir lieber ist, kannst du dich im Bad umziehen." 

Sie nahm verschüchtert das Nachthemd und ging ins Bad. 

Soweit hatte sie nicht gedacht, was sollte sie jetzt machen? 

Ich könnte solange im Bad bleiben, bis er eingeschlafen ist, aber das wäre unfair. Ich nehme jetzt meinen Mut und gehe ins Schlafzimmer zurück. 

Entschlossen packte sie die Klinke und öffnete die Türe. 

Severus lag im Bett und wartete auf sie. Sie schaute ihn an. Dann ging sie zum Bett und krabbelte hinein. Er schaute sie aufmerksam an. 

„Wenn Du nicht willst, dann…" 

„Doch… aber…" 

„Du hast Angst!" 

Sie konnte nur nicken. 

„ Das brauchst Du nicht, ich werde Dir nicht wehtun." 

Sie rutschte näher an ihn heran, auch er rutschte näher. 

Er sah, dass sie zitterte. 

Er streichelte ihr übers Gesicht. 

„Wenn Du soweit bist, ist es bestimmt schöner. Also lass uns warten." 

Er drehte ihr den Rücken zu und versuchte zu schlafen. 

Erleichtert nahm sie sein Geschenk an. 

Er ist so rücksichtsvoll. 

Er hatte ihr den Rücken zugedreht und nahm ihre Erleichterung wahr. 

Sie verabscheut mich. Es hat sie wirklich Überwindung gekostet mich zuküssen. Allerdings gehört es zu Zeremonie. Sie liegt neben mir und ich darf sie nicht berühren. Sie braucht Zeit, dann mag sie mich vielleicht irgendwann mal. Hoffentlich kann ich mich solange beherrschen! 

Er spürte, wie sein Glied sich zu Wort meldete. Er versuchte an etwas anderes zudenken, aber sein Glied störte sich nicht daran, es pochte, das es schon schmerzte. Er wartete bis seine Frau eingeschlafen war, dann ging er ins Bad und verschaffte sich Erleichterung. Dann kletterte er wieder ins Bett und schlief ein.

Sie erwachte als Severus das Bett verließ und sie hörte genau, was er im Bad machte. 

Wenn er bemerkt, das ich es mitbekommen habe, dann ist es peinlich für uns beide. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich ihn so errege. 

Entschlossen ihn in keine peinliche Situation zubringen, schlief sie ein.

Die Ferien gingen zu Ende. Morgen würden die Schüler eintreffen. 

Er saß in seinem Klassenzimmer und bereitete den Unterricht vor. 

Die Türe zu seinen Privaträumen öffnete sich. 

„Kommst du?" seine Frau stellte diese Frage. Ihr Leib hatte sich gewölbt und es war ersichtlich, dass sie schwanger war.

Er lächelte sie an. 

„Ist es schon Zeit zum Abendessen?" 

Sie nickte nur. 

„Gut . Ich komme gleich." 

Er schaute ihr hinterher. 

Wann sie wohl bereit ist, mit mir zusammen zu sein. Ich möchte sie spüren. Es ist schön, wenn jemand auf einen wartet, auch wenn es nur eine Scheinehe ist. 

Trauer umfloss ihn. 

Ich sollte glücklich sein, mit dem was ich habe. 

Entschlossen schlug er die Bücher zu und legte seine Feder zur Seite. 

Im Wohnzimmer wartete seine Frau auf ihn. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Abendessen.

Wie jede Nacht stand er auf, sobald er dachte, dass sie schlief und ging ins Bad. 

Sie erregte ihn sehr, aber er hatte es versprochen, er würde ihr Zeit lassen. 

Wie jede Nacht lag sie im Bett und hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. 

Was tue ich ihm nur an… wenn das jemals jemand erfahren sollte, dann verliert er seine Würde und seinen Stolz. Und ich bin es Schuld. Ich sollte … 

Severus kam leise aus dem Bad und legte sich hin. Sie tat wieder einmal so, als wenn sie schlief, aber sie wusste, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Sie musste einen Entschluss fassen und das schnell. 

Über diese Gedanken schlief sie ein. 

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wusste sie, dass heute die Schüler kommen würden. Die meisten kannte sie, einige würden neu sein und die meisten würden sich das Maul über sie zerreißen. 

Da muss ich durch, ob ich will oder nicht. 

Ihr wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken, aber es half nichts. Den ganzen Tag lief sie mehr oder weniger aufgeregt durch das Schloss. Irgendwann ging nichts mehr und sie sagte nur noch, dass sie in die Wohnung gehen würde. Sie ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen und nahm sich vor, nicht hinauf zugehen. 

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Severus im Raum stand. 

Sie nahm ihn nicht wahr, bis er sie berührte. 

„Was ist mit dir? Willst du weglaufen?" 

„Ich werde nicht mitkommen!" 

Entschlossen reckte sich ihr Kinn hervor. 

„Warum? Du kannst Ihnen nicht entkommen, also sieh ihnen in die Augen und stehe zu deiner Entscheidung. Ich werde dir helfen, so gut ich kann." 

„Sie werden mich nicht verstehen und mir den Rücken zudrehen. Ich will nicht alleine dastehen." 

„Die dich verurteilen, haben deine Freundschaft nicht verdient, und alle anderen werden deine Entscheidung respektieren. Komm." 

Er reichte ihr die Hand. Sie schaute ihn an. 

„Ich habe dich nicht verdient. Ich falle Dir nur zur Last, wenn Du willst, dann gehe ich." 

Ängstlich schaute sie ihn an. 

Er antwortete nicht sofort. 

„Ich möchte, dass Du bei mir bleibst. Ich habe dich sehr gern und würde dich nur ungern gehen lassen." 

Er blickte sie mit ernstem Gesicht an. 

Sie nahm die angebotene Hand und stand auf. 

„Gut, lass uns dem Tiger ins Gesicht sehen. Danke Severus." 

Sie streckte sich und ihre Lippen berührten seine. 

Ein langer intensiver Kuss folgte. Wie ein Ertrinkender küsste er sie. 

„Wie lange haben wir noch Zeit?" fragte Celina.

„Leider nicht genug, die Schüler müssten jeden Moment eintreffen." 

Er stöhnte leise. 

„Leider muss ich dabei sein, wenn die Häuser eingeteilt werden." 

„Heute Nacht gehört uns." 

Sie lächelte ihm zu. 

Sie gingen in die große Halle.

Unglaube spiegelt sich in den Gesichtern der Schüler, als Dumbledore sie vorstellte. Ein leises Raunen ging durch die Reihen. 

Severus hielt die Hand seiner jungen Frau und versuchte sie zu ermutigen. 

Lächelnd saß sie am Lehrertisch. 

Ich habe wirklich Glück, wer hat schon einen solchen Mann? Ich glaube, mit Cedric hätte ich nicht das große Los gezogen. Mit Severus schon. Er hat solange auf mich gewartet, ich werde versuchen, ihm eine gute Frau zu sein. 

Sie lächelte ihrem Mann zu. Ihr Lächeln war ein Versprechen und er verstand es.

Irgendwann war die Tafel aufgehoben. 

„Kommt ihr noch mit ins Lehrerzimmer?" fragte Albus. 

Severus schaute Celina an. 

„Nein, heute nicht." Antwortete sie ihm und Severus lächelte. 

Sie verließen den Raum und gingen in die Kerker.

Hermine konnte es nicht glauben. 

Sie hat ihn geheiratet, aber warum nur? 

Als Celina später aufstand, da sah Hermine warum. 

Sie ist Schwanger, von Ihm? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Sie schaute ihn glücklich an. Wieso ausgerechnet Severus Snape, sie hatte immer Angst vor ihm. 

Magisch verriegelte er die Türe, wie jeden Abend. Dann nahm er ihr den Umhang ab.

„Na, war es so schlimm?" 

„Sie haben ganz schön geschluckt. Du hattest Recht, ich kann ihnen nicht entfliehen." 

Langsam und aufreizend ging sie zum Schlafzimmer. 

Lockend stand sie in der Tür. 

Severus schluckte und folgte ihr. Er nahm sie in seine Arme und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Seine Hände streichelten ihren Rücken. Sie begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Er öffnete den Reizverschluss an ihrem Kleid, dann ließ er seine Hände über die nackte Haut gleiten. Leise stöhnte sie auf. Vorsichtig ließ er die Träger über die Schultern gleiten. Sie hatte sein Hemd geöffnet und ihre Hände glitten durch sein Brusthaar. 

Das Kleid rutschte über ihre Hüften und ihren kleinen Bauch. Erregt zitterte sie. 

Es ist anders als mit Cedric. 

Er spürte, das sie sich langsam entspannt. 

Warum ist sie so verkrampft? Sie weiß doch, wie schön Sex sein kann. 

Er stutzte. 

Vielleicht weiß sie es nicht, das würde so einiges erklären. Wenn es das erste Mal nur wehgetan hat, dann…. Ach, verdammt, immer diese Anfänger. 

Er löste sich von ihrem Mund und schaute sie an, dann glitten seine Hände zu ihren Brüsten. Er ließ seinen Mund folgen, langsam kreiste seine Zunge um ihre Nippel und begann vorsichtig an ihnen zusaugen. Ein Stöhnen kam aus ihrem Mund. Er nahm sie auf seine Arme und trug sie zum Bett. Dort entledigte er sich seiner Hose und entfernte ihren Slip. Seine Hände glitten über ihren Körper und erkundeten jeden Winkel. Seine Zunge folgte dem Weg der Hände. Sie wand sich auf dem Bett. Die Lust überflutete sie. Er nahm den Weg nach unten. Sie öffnete ihre langen Beine. Dann drang er mit der Zunge in sie ein. Sie schrie fast auf. Er saugte an ihrem Lustzentrum, dabei hielt er mit eiserner Hand den Unterleib fest. Er bereitete ihr die höchsten Wonnen. Mit einem Schrei kam die junge Frau. Erschöpft lag sie auf dem Bett und schaute Severus verwundert an. 

„Es hat dir gefallen, oder?" grinsend fragte er. 

„Ich habe so was noch nie gespürt, es war Wahnsinn. Können wir noch mal?" 

Er schaute an sich runter, „wir werden müssen, es sei denn, du willst mich leiden lassen." 

Sie folgte seinem Blick und sah wie erregt er war. 

Er hatte wieder angefangen sie zustreicheln. Kleine Schauer durchliefen ihren Körper. Wieder nahm seine Zunge ihren Weg auf, nach dem er sie geküsst hatte. Er nahm seinen Weg über ihren Körper und als er bemerkte, dass sie es nicht mehr lange aushalten würde, drang er vorsichtig in sie ein. Er hatte draufgeachtet, dass sie vollkommen entspannt war, er wollte ihr keine Schmerzen bereiten, das hatte schon jemand anderes getan. Sie stöhnte auf, instinktiv nahm sie seinen Rhythmus auf. Gemeinsam bewegten sie sich zum Höhepunkt. 

Später lag sie in seinen Armen. 

„Mein erstes Mal war leider nicht so wunderbar." 

Verlegen schwieg sie. 

„Ich hatte es mir schon gedacht, Du warst so verkrampft. Er hat sich nicht viel Zeit genommen, leider machen das viele Männer." 

Er streichelte ihr über den Kopf. Sie schnurrte leise. Vorsichtig begann sie an seinen Brustwarzen zuspielen. Ein Stöhnen war die Antwort. 

Ich habe solange drauf gewartet, aber es hat sich gelohnt. 

Jetzt begannen ihre Lippen seinen Körper zu erkunden. Jedes Stöhnen seinerseits löste bei ihr einen Schauer aus. Nur kurz zögerte sie, als sie bei seinem Schwanz ankam, dann nahm sie ihn in den Mund und ließ ihre Zunge um seine Spitze kreisen. Ein lautes Stöhnen war die Antwort. 

Wie sehr habe ich mir das gewünscht. 

Ihre kleine Hand umfasste den Schaft seines Schwanzes und bewegte sie auf und ab. 

„Nicht…" 

Er zog sie hoch. Ein langer Kuss folgte. Einer Eingebung folgend setzte sie sich auf seinen Schwanz und führte ihn ein, dann bewegte sie sich langsam und aufreizend. Er spielte mit ihren Brüsten, die sich auffordernd vor seinem Gesicht bewegten. 

Diesmal bestimmte sie den Rhythmus und Severus musste sich anpassen. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie wurde immer schneller. Mit einem Schrei kam sie, Severus stieß sie noch zweimal um dann auch zukommen. 

Erschöpft schliefen sie ein. 

Jedes Mal wenn sie erwachten begann das Liebesspiel von neuem. 

Am nächsten Morgen ließ er sie schlafen. 

Als er gegen Mittag zurückkam, schlief sie noch immer. 

Mit einem zärtlichen Kuss weckte er sie. Glücklich schaute sie ihn an. 

„Hast Du keinen Hunger?" fragte er sie. 

„Ich könnte einen Drachen verspeisen." 

„Dann komm." 

Sie stand auf und ging unter die Dusche. 

Er war versucht ihr zufolgen, unterließ es aber dann doch. 

Schnell war sie wieder im Schlafzimmer. 

Wenig später gingen sie zusammen in die große Halle. Nach dem Mittagessen gingen sie zusammen zum See. Sie genossen die Sonne und die Wärme. 

Nach einer Weile setzte sich Severus auf und meinte: „Ich muss noch einige Sachen für morgen vorbereiten. Ich komme später wieder, kann ich dich alleine lassen oder möchtest du in den Kerker zurück?" 

Er schaute sie fragend an. 

„Geh nur, ich genieße noch ein bisschen die Sonne." 

Er nickte und streichelte ihr noch mal übers Haar. Sie sah ihm nach, als er sie verließ. 

Ihr fiel die letzte Nacht ein und sie musste lächeln. Langsam verließ er ihren Blickwinkel. 

Eine Stimme erklang. 

„Warum hast Du sein Ansehen kaputt gemacht?" 

Verwirrt drehte sie sich um. 

Hinter ihr stand ein rothaariges Mädchen mit hellbraunen Augen, Ginny Weasley. 

„Bitte?" 

Sie wusste nicht, was Ginny meinte. 

„Cedric, warum ziehst Du sein Ansehen in den Schmutz? Und das ausgerechnet mit Snape…" 

„Ich wüsste nicht, was es dich angeht, was ich mit meinem Leben mache. Und die Frage ist falsch gestellt. Sie muss lauten, warum hat er MEIN Ansehen in den Schmutz gezogen." 

Celina stand auf und ging in Richtung Kerker. 

„Wie meinst Du das?" rief Ginny hinter ihr her. 

„Wenn Du nachdenkst, dann kommst Du selber drauf." 

Wütend verließ sie den See. 

Jeder der sie sah ging ihr aus dem Weg. 

Plötzlich durchzog sie ein stechender Schmerz. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht stand sie da und bekam keine Luft. 

Irgendjemand war neben ihr und brachte sie zu Poppy. 

Sie hörte eine Stimme sagen, dass jemand ihren Mann holen sollte. 

Das Baby… bitte nicht... nicht das Baby. 

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zudauern, bis sie wieder Luft bekam und sie etwas wahrnahm. 

Das erste was sie sah, war die Krankenschwester, die sie mit besorgtem Blick beobachtete. Dann sah sie Severus, der sie ebenfalls besorgt musterte. 

„Was ist passiert? Ist etwas mit dem Baby?" 

„Dem Baby geht es gut. Gibt es in deiner Familie Herzkrankheiten?" 

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe nie jemanden aus meiner Familie kennen gelernt." 

„Du musst dich schonen. Keine Aufregung und auch keine Anstrengungen. Du brauchst Ruhe. Am besten bleibst Du einfach ein paar Tage auf der Krankenstation." 

„Bitte, ich möchte nachhause. Da kann ich mich besser erholen als hier. Wer verirrt sich denn schon in den Kerker." 

Sie schaute die Krankenschwester mit bittenden Augen an. 

„Macht sie das immer so?" 

Severus nickte grinsend. 

„Also gut, ich möchte, dass du diese Nacht hier verbringst und morgen kannst Du in den Kerker." 

Gehorsam nickte das junge Mädchen. 

„Severus, ich muss dir noch ein paar Anweisungen geben. Komm in mein Büro." 

Als sie im Büro war, schaute er sie an. 

„Was ist los? Das war kein Herzinfarkt, sondern ein Fluch." 

Poppy nickte. 

„Ich habe Albus schon informiert und von ihm ist die Idee mit dem Herzinfarkt. Ich hätte sie morgen in den Kerker bringen lassen, es gibt keinen sichereren Ort für sie. Dort kann ihr niemand gefährlich werden. Hast Du eine Idee, wer ihr feindlich gesinnt ist?" 

„Ich denke so ziemlich jeder, der von ihrem Verhältnis mit Cedric Diggory wusste. Es passt wohl jemandem nicht, dass ich sie geheiratet habe. Ob sie wohl wissen, wer der Vater des Kindes ist, das sie unter dem Herzen trägt? Ich glaube es nicht. Ob er oder sie es dann noch versuchen würde? Ich weiß es nicht. Welcher Fluch war es?" 

„Es gibt einen der bei einem gesunden jungen Menschen, Juckreiz auslöst, bei Schwangeren allerdings, löst es einen Abbruch aus. Die Frage ist jetzt nur, war es Absicht oder nicht."

Severus schaute durch das Fenster des Büros. 

„Ich werde gut auf sie achten." 

„Ich bewundere dich. Du hast sie geheiratet, obwohl du wusstest, das sie schwanger war." 

„Du siehst das falsch. Sie hat mich nur aus diesem Grunde geheiratete. Normalerweise hätte sie nicht einen Gedanken an mich verschwendet." 

Mit Bitterkeit stieß er diese Worte hervor. 

Überrascht schaute Poppy den Tränkemeister an. 

„Severus, du liebst sie ja." 

„Sie soll es nicht erfahren, versprich es mir!" 

„Aber warum nicht? Sie sollte es wissen." 

„NEIN… ich will es nicht. Sie würde sich verpflichtet fühlen und bei mir bleiben. Sie soll es aber tun, weil sie mich liebt und nicht aus Mitleid oder Pflichtgefühl." 

Die Krankenschwester nickte verstehend. 

„Sie wird es von mir nicht erfahren."

Alle möglichen Leute wollten Celina besuchen. 

Ständig ging die Türe auf. Poppy wies alle ab. 

Sie hatte Celina ein leichtes Schlafmittel gegeben. 

Das habe ich nicht gewollt, beinahe hätte sie das Kind verloren. Sie hat mich so wütend gemacht. Aber was meinte sie mit ihrem Ansehen? Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich denken soll. Bei Merlin, ich muss mit Professor McGonagall reden. 

Ginny war das schlechte Gewissen anzusehen, als sie bei Professor McGonagall vorsprach. Kurze Zeit später gingen die beiden zu Professor Dumbledore. 

Etwas später standen die drei an dem Bett der Schwangeren. 

„Bitte, ich wollte das nicht. Ich wollte dir nur einen Juckreiz verpassen. Du musst mir glauben, bitte." 

Ginny hatte Tränen in den Augen. 

„Was kann ich nur tun, damit Du mir glaubst?" 

„Ich glaube dir. Ich werde dir jetzt etwas anvertrauen, Ginny und ich möchte, das du es für dich behältst. Komm setz dich hin." 

Sie schlug leicht auf ihr Bett. Das junge Mädchen setzte sich. 

„Ich denke, dass Du mich vorhin nicht verstanden hast. Du weißt nicht, was ich meinte, als ich sagte, dass er mein Ansehen in den Schmutz gezogen hat. Der Vater meines Kindes ist Cedric und wenn mich Professor Snape nicht geheiratet hätte, dann hätte ich nicht gewusst, was ich machen sollte. Er hat meinem Leben und dem meines Kindes wieder eine Perspektive gegeben. Er ist der großzügigste Mensch, den ich kenne." 

Während der Rede war Ginny immer kleiner geworden. 

„Das habe ich nicht gewusst." 

„Das weiß niemand, außer den hier Anwesenden und ich bitte dich, behalte es für dich." 

„Du hast mein Wort." 

Celina zog noch am gleichen Abend wieder in den Kerker. 


	2. Teil 2

Disclaimer: Mir gehört leider nichts, außer Celina und dem Plot... leider

@Graciee und Agranta: Euer Wunsch ist mir Befehl, ich hoffe, ihr habt weiter Spaß an meinen Ergüssen... 

Die Liebe kam auf leisen Sohlen Teil 2

Es waren einige Monate vergangen. 

Es war kurz vor Weihnachten.

Ihr Leib hatte sich sehr stark gewölbt. Das Laufen fiel ihr schwer.

Noch einen Monat und ich kann jetzt kaum noch laufen. Dauernd muss ich auf die Toilette und stehen fällt mir auch schwer. Hoffentlich geht der Monat bald vorbei. 

Sie saß in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin. Ihre Füße lagen auf einem Hocker. Sie hatte einige Schriftrollen auf einem kleinen Tisch neben sich liegen. 

Sie konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren, das Kind strampelte und trat vor ihre Bauchdecke, das es schon fast schmerzhaft war.

Leise redete sie auf ihren Bauch ein und streichelte ihn. 

Sehnsüchtig schaute sie auf die Labortüre und wartete auf ihren Mann.

Hoffentlich kommt er bald, er beruhigt das Baby immer sehr schnell. 

Sie schaute auf die Uhr. 

Noch eine Stunde... ich könnte auch spazieren gehen, sie werden lachen, wenn sie mich durch die Gegend rollen sehen. 

Sie schmunzelte. 

Mühsam stand sie auf und holte ihren Umhang. Entschlossen ging sie zur Tür. 

Schon wieder trat das Kind zu. 

"Egal was Du meinst, ich gehe jetzt raus und genieße die frische Luft." 

Sie watschelte durch die Gänge in Richtung Ausgang. 

Es war kalt geworden und es hatte begonnen zuschneien. 

Wie schön. Alles sieht aus wie gepudert. 

Der Schlosshof war weiß. 

Langsam ging sie zum See, kaum hatte sie den Hof verlassen, versank sie bis zu den Knien im Schnee. Trotzdem wollte sie unbedingt zum See und nichts sollte sie aufhalten.

Irgendwann kam sie an, sie setzte sich und schaute dem Schneetreiben zu. 

Sie genoss die Stille. 

Sie vergaß die Zeit. 

Ihre Gedanken verwirrten sich und sie schlief ein.

Severus freute sich auf seine Frau, deshalb beeilte er sich in die gemeinsame Wohnung zukommen. 

Als er die Türe öffnet, war es ruhig. 

Lächelnd ging er in das Wohnzimmer. 

Sie ist bestimmt eingeschlafen. 

Er betrat das Schlafzimmer, aber sie war nicht da. Dann bemerkte er, dass ihr Umhang fehlte. 

Sie ist doch nicht nach draußen gegangen? Bloß das nicht… 

Er ging zum Kamin und rief Albus, sofort erschien der Kopf des alten Mannes im Feuer. 

„Nein, Severus. Sie ist nicht hier und ich habe sie nicht gesehen." 

Besorgt wandte sich der Großgewachsene Mann um und schickte sich an die Wohnung zu verlassen. 

„Severus? Wir helfen Dir sie zu finden." 

„Danke."

Kurze Zeit später war jeder, der laufen konnte unterwegs und suchte die Schwangere. 

Im ganzen Schloss waren ihre Stimmen zuhören. 

Als sie einige Zeit später immer noch nichts von ihr gefunden hatten, beschlossen sie, die Suche auf das Gelände auszuweiten. 

„Da draußen tobt ein Schneesturm. Wie sollen wir dort jemanden finden? Das ist unmöglich." 

Wandte ein Schüler ein. 

„Nicht unmöglich, wenn man weiß, wo man suchen muss…" 

Ein junger Gryffindor namens Harry Potter zog ein Pergament aus der Tasche und reichte es dem Professor. 

Snape schaute ihn an. 

Der Junge zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Pergament und murmelte etwas. 

Sofort war das Schloss zusehen, winzige Punkte bewegten sich über das Pergament, neben den Punkten standen die Namen der jeweiligen Person. 

Der Professor begriff sofort. 

„Eine Karte, es ist eine Karte von Hogwarts." 

Verblüfft schaute er den Schüler an. 

„Alle bleiben stehen!" donnerte seine Stimme durch die Eingangshalle. 

Jede Bewegung gefror. Niemand wagte es, sich zurühren. Aufmerksam studierte der Mann die Karte, der Kopf ruckte hoch. 

„Sie ist am See!" 

Niemand konnte ihn aufhalten, als er die Halle verließ.

Er nahm in dem Schneesturm immer wieder die Hilfe der Karte in Anspruch. 

Immer wieder blieb er stehen und versuchte sich zuorientieren. 

Was macht sie hier draußen? Hoffentlich geht es ihr gut? Komme ich noch rechtzeitig? Wie lange ist sie schon den Sturm ausgesetzt? 

Er war erschöpft, der Schnee reichte ihn schon bis zu den Hüften. Es war mühsam sich dadurch zuquälen. 

Irgendwann hatte er den See erreicht. 

Er blickte sich suchend um. Doch er sah sie nirgends. Dann kam eine Schneewehe in seinen Blickwinkel. 

Sollte sie darunter sein? 

So schnell er konnte ging er zu der Wehe und begann zu graben.

Bald stieß er auf Widerstand, vorsichtig machte er weiter. 

Sie schien zu schlafen. Eis hing ihr vom Umhang und das Gesicht war blass. Besorgt beugte er sich über sie und kontrollierte ihren Atem. 

„Celina, bitte, wach auf!" 

Er hielt sie in seinen Armen. 

Bis zum Schloss schaffe ich es nicht mehr. Ich bin viel zu erschöpft um sie zutragen. 

Er streichelte ihr Gesicht. 

Ich lasse dich nicht alleine. Wir bleiben zusammen. 

Er nahm ihren Kopf in seine Arme und drückte ihn vor seine Brust. 

„PROFESSOR SNAPE!!" 

Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er seinen Namen. 

Sein Kopf ruckte rum und da sah er eine riesige Gestalt durch den Sturm stapfen. „HAGRID!" 

Er schwenkte seinen freien Arm. Der Riese änderte die Richtung und kam auf sie beide zu. Ohne ein Wort zusagen beugte er sich zu der jungen Frau und hob sie hoch. 

„Kommen Sie, Professor, wir gehen zu meiner Hütte, bis zum Schloss ist es zu weit." 

In der Hütte prasselte ein lustiges Feuer, vor dem Kamin saßen der Professor und Hagrid, ein Halbriese mit riesigen Kräften und einem noch größeren Herz. 

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir danken soll. Du hast uns beide gerettet." 

Der Riese winkte errötend ab. 

„Professor Dumbledore hat mir Bescheid gesagt, dass sie da draußen unterwegs sind und ihre Frau suchen. Da konnte ich doch nicht hier bleiben, und darauf warten, dass sie erfrieren."

Hinter den beiden Männern stand ein riesiges Bett. 

In dem Bett lag Celina Snape und schlief. 

Im Schlaf bewegte sie sich und manchmal flüsterte sie etwas, dass man nur schwer verstehen konnte. 

Es klang wie: 

„Geh weg… ich möchte nicht, dass du mich anfasst…" 

Als Severus das hörte, krampfte sich sein Herz zusammen. Sie mochte ihn immer noch nicht. Sie blieb nur bei ihm, weil sie nicht wusste, wo sie hingehen konnte.

Sie träumte.

_Er beugte sich über sie und versuchte sie zu küssen. _

_„Nein, ich will nicht. Lass mich in Ruhe!" _

_Er war fest entschlossen, sich nicht abweisen zu lassen. Aber sie wollte nicht ihn, sondern den Mann, der gerade den Raum verließ und sie mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht anschaute. _

_„Lass mich gehen!" _

_Sie weinte, doch der junge Mann war unerbittlich. _

_Sie spürte seine Hände an ihrem Körper und sie konnte es nicht mehr verstehen, warum sie es einst erregend gefunden hatte. _

_„Ich will dich nicht!"_

_„Du wirst nicht gefragt!" _

_Seine Zärtlichkeiten wurden grob und er begann ihr weh zutun. _

_Sie schaute zur Tür, der Mann, den sie wollte, den sie liebte, hatte den Raum verlassen. _

_„Lass mich nicht allein! Du hast es versprochen!" _

_Ihr Weinen wurde zu einem Flehen. Doch der andere ließ sie nicht in Ruhe. Er versuchte sie zustreicheln. Doch sie schob ihn weg. _

_„Geh in die Hölle zurück, aus der du gekommen bist. Ich will dich nicht, ich will nur…" _

_Eine Stimme drang dumpf an ihr Ohr._

„Celina… Bitte, wach auf!"

Als sie begonnen hatte im Schlaf um sich zu schlagen, beschloss der Professor sie zuwecken. 

Er streichelte ihr Gesicht und rief leise ihren Namen. 

Wenn sie meine Berührung nicht mehr erträgt, dann lasse ich sie in Ruhe. 

Sie öffnete die Augen. 

„Severus…" es klang erleichtert. 

Er reichte ihr einen großen dampfenden Becher Tee. 

„Du hast großes Glück gehabt. Warum bist du nach draußen gegangen, bei dem Sturm." 

„Welcher Sturm? Als ich ging schneite es nur und ich wollte es mir am See anschauen. Wo sind wir hier?" 

„In Hagrids Hütte. Wenn er uns nicht gefunden hätte, wäre die ganze Sache böse ausgegangen. Ich hätte dich niemals zurückbringen können." 

„Warum bist du bei mir geblieben?" 

„Ich hatte es Dir versprochen!"

Sie schaute ihn verwundert an. 

„Aber es hätte auch dein…" 

Er lächelte sie an, ohne zu antworten. 

„Oh, Severus, Du bist verrückt." 

Sie strahlte ihn an. 

Sie scheint mich nicht gemeint zu haben. Ich bin wirklich erleichtert. 

Der Sturm dauerte noch einige Tage. 

Sie waren durch den Kamin ins Schloss zurückgekehrt. Poppy hatte drauf bestanden, sie zu untersuchen, konnte aber nichts außer einem kleinen Schnupfen feststellten. Celina war der Meinung, dass sie einen Schnupfen auch in der Wohnung auskurieren könnte und ließ sich durch nichts davon abbringen. 

Die Ferien standen vor der Tür und es gab nichts, was die Krankenschwester vorbringen konnte, um dem Wunsch der Patientin nicht zu entsprechen.

In der nächsten Nacht bewies sie ihm, dass er nicht gemeint war. 

Er hatte sich auf seine Seite gerollt. 

Sie krabbelte so gut wie es ihr möglich war auf seine Seite. 

Zärtlich begann sie ihn zustreicheln. Zuerst strich sie über seinen Rücken, dann rutschte sie noch näher an ihn ran. Er lag verstreift eben ihr. 

„Was ist mit Dir los?" fragte sie vorsichtig. 

Er drehte sich um und schaute sie an. 

„Du brauchst nicht mit mir zu schlafen, wenn Du es nicht willst." 

Verwirrt schaute sie ihn an. 

„Was meinst Du? Ich will mit Dir schlafen!" 

„Bei Hagrid in der Hütte, hast Du im Schlaf gesprochen und da meintest Du, dass ich dich nicht anfassen sollte!" 

Sie lächelte. 

„Ich hatte Dich nicht gemeint." 

Überrascht schaute er sie an. 

„Du hattest mich nicht gemeint?" 

„Nein, habe ich nicht." 

Sie begann wieder ihn zustreicheln. 

Diesmal genoss er ihre Berührung. Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie zärtlich. Seine Hände strichen über ihre Brüste. Sie vibrierte. Ein leises Stöhnen drang aus ihrem Mund. Schnell entledigte sie sich ihrer Nachtwäsche. Auch er zog sich schnell aus.

Sein Kopf senkte sich zu ihren Brüsten. Seine Zunge umspielte ihre Warze. Ihre Hände wanderten über seinen Körper. Er stöhnte in ihren Busen. Seine Zunge kreiste schneller, seine Bewegungen wurden intensiver. 

„Komm zu mir…" stöhnte sie. 

Ihre Hände zogen seinen Kopf hoch und sie küssten sich, dabei drang er vorsichtig in sie ein. Ihr Stöhnen wurde lauter. Langsam nahm er seinen Rhythmus auf. Sie half ihm so gut sie konnte. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie mit einem Schrei kam. Er stieß noch dreimal zu, dann ergoss er sich in ihrem Körper. 

Sie kuschelten sich zusammen. Er hörte ihren ruhigen Atem und hielt sie fest. 

Ich liebe dich, Celina, mehr als du ahnst. 

Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Lächelnd schlief er ein.

Am nächsten Morgen war Weihnachten. 

Sie schlief noch als er erwachte. Er beobachtete sie. 

Hoffentlich freut sie sich über mein Geschenk. 

Sie räkelte sich im Schlaf. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund. Er lächelte, dann stand er vorsichtig auf. 

Aus Augenschlitzen beobachtete Celina ihren Mann. 

Gleich geht er ins Wohnzimmer. Ich hoffe, er freut sich. 

Als er das Schlafzimmer verlassen hatte, stand sie schnell auf und zog sich ihren Morgenmantel an. Dann öffnete sie vorsichtig die Tür, durch einen Spalt schaute sie ins Wohnzimmer. 

Da stand Severus und bewunderte den schönen Weihnachtsbaum. Langsam ging er um den Baum, da sah er das Geschenk. Er bückte sich und nahm das Paket in die Hand. Dann las er die Karte. Erstaunt sah er auf, seine Frau stand lächelnd vor ihm. 

„Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir?" 

„Das ist für mich?" Er sah sie erschüttert an. 

Noch nie hat mir jemand etwas geschenkt… Sie mag mich. 

„Mach es auf!" 

Sie schaute ihn auffordernd an. 

Er nahm das Paket und setzte sich in einen Sessel, vorsichtig begann er das Päckchen zu öffnen. 

Ein altes Buch kam zum Vorschein. 

„Die Tränke der vergessenen Zeit… woher wusstest du? Ich suche es schon lange… Danke!" 

Tränen standen in seinen Augen. 

„Es ist nicht von mir alleine… die ganze Schule hat sich beteiligt. Alle, ohne Ausnahme." 

Sie lächelte ihn an. 

„Lies die Karte…" 

Er nahm die Karte und stellte fest, dass wirklich alle unterschrieben hatten. 

„Sie achten dich sehr." 

Ihr Lächeln verstärkte sich. Er stand auf und küsste seine Frau. 

„Ich habe nichts Besonderes für dich!" 

„Du hast ein Geschenk für mich?" 

Erfreut schaute sie ihn an. 

„Wo ist es?" 

Sie schaute durch den Raum ohne etwas zu entdecken. 

„Warte." 

Er verließ den Raum und kam nach einigen Augenblicken wieder. 

Er hielt etwas hinter seinem Rücken versteckt. Sie reckte den Hals und versuchte zusehen, was es ist. Er zog eine Hand nach vorne, in dieser Hand war ein kleines Fellbündel mit einer Schleife um den Hals. 

„Eine Katze!!! Du hast mir eine Katze geschenkt!" 

Sie benahm sich so, als wenn er ihr die Kronjuwelen geschenkt hätte. Sie nahm das Kätzchen und drückte es an ihr Herz. 

„Danke, es ist so süß." 

Sie umarmte und küsste ihn. 

„Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass sie Dir nicht gefällt." 

„Sie ist bezaubernd. Wir müssen uns einen Namen ausdenken." 

Sie schaute ihn aufgeregt an. Er lächelte. Zärtlich strich er über ihr Gesicht. 

„Haben wir alles für das Kätzchen?" 

„Natürlich und stubenrein ist sie auch schon." 

Sie hob die Katze hoch und schaute sie an. Das Kätzchen hatte eine kleine Stupsnase und war rotgestromt. 

"Sie schaut aus, als wenn Krummbein ihr Vater ist." 

Sie versenkte ihr Gesicht in das kleine Wesen. 

„Stimmt, ich werde den Verdacht auch nicht los." 

Beide lachten. 

„Komm lass uns frühstücken, ich habe einen Riesenhunger." 

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie waren in der großen Halle. 

Celina hatte die kleine Katze auf dem Arm. Sie schaute ihren Mann immer wieder an. Sie nahmen am Lehrertisch Platz. Es wurde eine leise Unterhaltung geführt. Heute Abend würde das Weihnachtsessen stattfinden. Diesmal war fast kein Schüler nachhause gefahren. Die Tische waren voll besetzt. Severus stand auf. Der große, dunkle und unheimliche Mann lächelte. 

„Ich möchte mich bei allen Anwesenden für das Geschenk bedanken." 

Lächelnd setzte er sich wieder hin.

Der Tag verging sehr angenehm. 

Am Ende des Tages hatte Severus festgestellt, das es das schönste Weihnachten war, das er je gehabt hatte.

Die Weihnachtsferien waren vorbei. 

Celina fiel jede Bewegung schwer. Severus hatte Winky, eine freie Hauselfe, gebeten auf seine Frau zuachten und ihr Gesellschaft zuleisten. 

Beiden tat die unfreiwillige Gemeinschaft gut. 

Winky erledigte die Hausarbeit, die bis dahin Celina stehst selbst erledigt hatte, dann spielten die beiden mit dem Kätzchen, das auf den hübschen Namen Minousch hörte. 

Immer schneller ermüdete die junge Frau. 

„Hoffentlich ist es bald vorbei. Ich will nicht mehr warten." 

Winky lächelte ihr mitfühlend zu. 

„Winky?" 

„Ja, Mrs. Snape?" 

Celina hatte ihr nahe gelegt sie nicht so zu nennen, allerdings hat die Hauselfe diesen Wunsch ignoriert. 

Es war der einzige Wunsch, den sie ihr nicht erfüllte. 

„Ich habe Angst…" 

Verstört sah die Hauselfe sie an. 

„Ich habe Angst, dass ich es nicht schaffe ein gesundes Kind auf die Welt zubringen." 

„Dazu ist es jetzt zu spät, in wenigen Tagen wird es auf die Welt kommen, ob sie Angst haben oder nicht." 

„Ich glaube, ich schaffe das nicht. Es gehört schon eine Menge dazu, ein Kind groß zuziehen." 

Winky nickte nur. 

Ein Schmerz durchzog die Schwangere, sie atmete scharf aus. 

„Ich glaube, ich lege mich etwas aufs Bett." 

„Ich sage Professor Snape Bescheid, dass das Baby kommt." 

„Nein, es ist noch zu früh, warte noch etwas. Es war nur die erste Wehe. Aber du könntest Madame Pomfrey sagen, dass es in den nächsten Stunden losgehen wird." 

Nickend verschwand die Elfe.

Kurze Zeit später stand Poppy in der Türe. 

„Winky meinte es geht langsam los?" 

„Nur die ersten Wehen…." 

In diesem Moment schoss eine Schmerzwelle durch ihren Körper, Sie stöhnte auf. Die Krankenschwester hatte ihren Unterleib freigelegt und untersuchte sie.

„Du hast noch viel Zeit, der Muttermund ist noch geschlossen, wenn du kannst solltest du etwas laufen." 

Wieder schoss eine Wehe durch den Körper der jungen Frau. 

„Wenn Du mich stützt, dann wird es schon gehen." 

Die Frauen zogen ihre Kreise durch die Wohnung, nur unterbrochen von den Wehen und gelegentlichen Untersuchungen. 

Sie waren schon mehrere Stunden gelaufen, als Severus dazu kam. 

Erschrocken schaute er die Frauen an. 

„Warum hat mir niemand Bescheid gesagt?" fauchte er. 

„Weil Du nichts hättest tun können, da muss sie alleine durch und es ist noch nicht so weit." 

„Poppy, ich bin müde." 

Severus trat zu seiner Frau und führte sie ins Schlafzimmer. 

Abermals untersuchte Poppy das Mädchen, „es hat sich nichts verändert, ihr könnt mit einer langen Nacht und einem noch längeren Tag rechnen." 

„Bitte nicht…" 

Angst stand in das Gesicht des Mädchens geschrieben. 

„Die Schmerzen sind kaum auszuhalten!" 

Severus drehte sich um und verließ das Zimmer, kurze Zeit später war er mit einer Phiole wieder da. 

„Hier, trink das. Es nimmt etwas den Schmerz." 

Vorsichtig flösste er ihr den Trank ein. Sofort spürte sie die Erleichterung, der Schmerz ließ augenblicklich nach. 

„Danke…" 

In der Nacht versuchte sie vergeblich etwas zu schlafen, immer wieder durchzogen Wehen ihren Körper.

Die Untersuchung am nächsten Morgen zeigte, das es noch sehr lange dauern konnte, der Muttermund hatte sich nur 3 cm geöffnet. 

Winky kam mit einem opulenten Frühstück in den Kerker. 

Severus hatte Albus mitgeteilt, das der Unterricht ausfällt. 

Das ganze Schloss schien den Atem anzuhalten. 

Alles wartete. 

Der Tag verging und das Mädchen litt immer noch. Erst gegen Abend war der Muttermund weit genug. Jetzt konnte das Mädchen anfangen zupressen. 

Durch die lange Wartezeit war sie sehr erschöpft. Severus wischte ihr mit einem nassen Lappen über die Stirn. Dann gab er ihr etwas zutrinken, dankbar schaute sie ihn an. 

„Du musst pressen, wenn die nächste Wehe kommt." 

„Ich kann nicht mehr." 

„Du musst. Ich werde versuchen, dir zu helfen, soweit ich kann." 

Er streichelte ihr über das schweißnasse Haar. Eine Wehe schoss durch ihren Körper. „Pressen, du musst pressen." 

Erschöpft versucht sie zupressen. Er versuchte ihr helfen, so gut er konnte. Er stützte sie. Nach zwei weiteren Stunden lag das Kind im Geburtskanal. 

„Noch zwei Wehen und du hast es geschafft." 

Poppy lächelte sie aufmunternd an. 

Severus flüsterte leise Worte in ihr Ohr. 

Sie lächelte. Sie hielt seine Hand fest. Als die nächste Wehe durch den jungen Körper schoss, presste sie seine Hand. 

„Komm… pressen… press doch endlich… streng dich an, es ist bald vorbei." 

Poppy schnauzte sie an, als sie bemerkte, dass sie beim Pressen nach ließ. 

Ich kann den Kopf sehen. Pressen, komm nur noch einmal…" 

Celina mobilisierte ihre letzten Reserven und presste. 

„Da ist der Kopf, nur noch ein bisschen. Fester… fester, ja so ist gut. Du machst das gut." 

Mit einem lauten Aufstöhnen kam das Köpfchen, der Rest war einfach. Vollkommen erschöpft lag die junge Frau in den Kissen. 

Winky hielt der Krankenschwester ein warmes und weiches Tuch für das Baby hin. 

„Severus, komm. Du musst die Nabelschnur durchschneiden." 

Severus Kopf ruckte rum, strahlend stand er auf und nahm die Schere aus der Hand der Krankenschwester. 

Ein kleiner Schnitt und Mutter und Kind waren getrennt. 

Er nahm das Baby auf den Arm und ging zu der jungen Mutter. 

„Schau, da ist der kleine Racker, der dir soviel Ärger bereitet hat." 

Unsicher schaute er sie an. 

„Unser Sohn." 

„Ja, unser Sohn…" 

Sie strahlte ihn an. 

„Danke …" 

Zärtlich streichelte sie über sein Gesicht. 

„Du bist mehr als ich je verdient hätte." 

Sie lächelte ihn an. 

Er küsste sie. 

Sie legte das Baby an ihre Brust und ließ den Säugling trinken. Dann nahm Poppy ihr das Kind ab. 

„Du musst dich ausruhen, Winky und Dobby passen auf das Baby auf. Ein bisschen Ruhe täte uns allen gut." 

„Winky muss erst das Bett neu machen." Meldete sich Winky zu Wort. 

Es gab Tage später eine Willkommensfeier für den neuen Erdenbürger.

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge. 

Sie hatten den kleinen Kerl Duncan genannt. 

Er war jetzt etwas über ein Jahr alt. Er war draußen an der frischen Luft und spielte mit seiner Mutter. Da es sehr warm war, trug er nur Windeln. 

Es war offensichtlich, das Severus Snape nicht der Vater des Jungen war, was seiner Liebe zu ihm keinen Abbruch tat. 

Immer deutlicher sah man, dass es Cedric Diggorys Sohn war und irgendwann informierte jemand die Eltern des Toten. 

Die Ferien hatten vor zwei Wochen begonnen, als Dumbledore sie zu sich rief. 

Als sie den Raum betrat, war ihr Mann auch schon da. Außerdem waren Cedrics Eltern anwesend. 

Celinas Herz verkrampfte. 

Ihr fielen sofort die Beschimpfungen ein, mit dem das Ehepaar sie bedacht hatten. 

Ich werde sie nicht verurteilen, ohne das sie mir erklärt haben, was sie hier wollen. 

Severus trat zu seiner Familie. 

Der alte Schulleiter zeigte auf einen Stuhl. 

Sie setzte sich und nahm ihren Sohn auf den Schoss. 

„Guten Tag, Mr. und Mrs. Diggory. Was kann ich für sie tun?" 

„Wir haben von dem Jungen gehört und wir wollten uns vergewissern." 

Der Kleine hatte sich vom Schoss seiner Mutter runterrutschen lassen und saß auf dem Boden und spielte. 

Cedrics Mutter schaute den Jungen an. 

„Er sieht genauso aus wie Cedric. Bitte verzeihen sie uns, aber wir haben um unseren Sohn getrauert." 

Die junge Frau schaute auf. 

„Nicht nur Sie. Ich wollte es ihm an seinem Todestag sagen, aber…" 

Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Severus drückte ihre Schulter um sie zutrösten. 

Dankbar schaute sie ihn an. Das Ehepaar verfolgte ihren Blick. Viel sagend schauten sie sich an. 

„Mrs. Snape, ich möchte sie bitten, uns den Jungen zu überlassen." 

Celina schaute sie ungläubig an. 

„Ich soll was???" 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Sie können gerne den Jungen besuchen, aber ich werde Ihnen meinen Sohn nicht überlassen. Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage." 

Sie war aufgesprungen. 

Mrs. Diggory wandte ein. 

„Sie sind noch jung und können noch viele Kinder bekommen, aber er ist unser Enkel und das einzige, das von Cedric geblieben ist." 

„Das wollten sie aber nicht wissen, als ich es ihnen gesagt habe. Sie haben mich als Flittchen und Schlimmeres tituliert. Sie hatten ihre Chance und jetzt gehen sie und verlassen sie unser Leben." 

Sie nahm den Jungen auf den Arm und verließ wütend den Raum.

„Sie muss das verstehen. Wir haben getrauert und sie hat seine Andenken in den Schmutz gezogen." 

„Das hat sie nicht, sie wollte nur Hilfe und die Möglichkeit ihr Kind selber großzuziehen. Sie wollte nur mit Ihnen trauern. Diese Möglichkeit haben Sie ihr genommen und nun wollen Sie ihr noch das einzige nehmen, das sie hat. Ich verstehe sie nicht." 

„Es ist mir egal, was sie will. Wir wollen das Kind und wir werden es bekommen. Wir gehen vor Gericht." 

Mr. Diggory stand auf und ging zur Tür, seine Frau folgte ihm. 

„Sie verstehen unseren Verlust nicht, sie haben keine Kinder." 

„Ich habe einen Sohn und ich verstehe Ihren Verlust, aber das gibt Ihnen nicht das Recht, jemand das Kind wegzunehmen." 

„Sie werden von uns hören." 

Schrie Mr. Diggory, dann zerrte er seine Frau aus dem Raum. 

„Sie werden Euch großen Ärger bereiten, befürchte ich." 

Dumbledore blickte besorgt seinen Zaubertranklehrer an. 

Severus ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. 

„Wenn sie Ihnen den Jungen zusprechen, dann tut sie sich etwas an. Albus, ich weiß nicht mehr weiter." 

Verzweifelt schaute er den alten Mann an. 

„Ich versuche einen Ausweg zu finden. Geh zu ihr, sie braucht dich jetzt."

Als er im Kerker ankam saß Winky im Wohnzimmer und spielte mit dem Jungen. 

Er nickte ihr zu und betrat das Schlafzimmer. Celina lag auf dem Bett und weinte. 

Er trat zu ihr und versuchte sie zu trösten. 

„Sie werden uns Duncan wegnehmen, ich weiß es…" 

„Sie wollen ein Urteil erzwingen, du weißt, was das heißt? Sie werden mein Vorleben als Todesser auf den Tisch bringen und damit wahrscheinlich gewinnen." 

Er schwieg verlegen. 

„Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass ich dich einmal in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde, hätte ich dich nicht geheiratet." 

In seiner Stimme schwang Trauer mit. 

„Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten." 

Sie setzte sich auf und schaute ihn an. 

„Du kannst nichts dafür, sie wären irgendwann gekommen und hätten versucht mir Duncan wegzunehmen. Mit dir habe ich aber bessere Chancen ihn zu behalten. Wir sind eine Familie und sie werden uns nicht zerstören." 

Sie hielten sich umklammert. 

„Wir werden nicht kampflos aufgeben. Wir machen es ihnen nicht leicht." 

Entschlossen schaute er sie an. 

In jeder freien Minute saßen sie in der Bibliothek und versuchten eine Lösung für ihr Problem zu finden. 

Leider wurden sie nicht fündig, sie suchten immer verzweifelter. Der Termin rückte immer näher und sie hatten immer noch nichts gefunden. 

Der morgige Tag würde die Entscheidung bringen, morgen würden sie wissen, ob ihr Sohn bei ihnen bleiben durfte. 

Der Kleine lag schlafend in seinem Bett, er ahnte nicht, welche Kontroverse er ausgelöst hatte. 

Severus legte den Arm um Celina. 

„Wir werden gewinnen, er kann bei uns bleiben. Bestimmt, du wirst es sehen." 

„Ich hoffe es." 

Ihre Stimme klang erstickt. Sie war den Tränen nahe.

In der Nacht hörte er sie weinen, es zerbrach ihm fast das Herz, denn er konnte ihr nicht helfen. 

Schnell hatten sie sich am nächsten Morgen fertig gemacht. 

Sie zog den Jungen an und packte Ersatzkleidung ein. 

Winky ging ihr zur Hand. Zum Schluss nahm Winky Duncan in den Arm. 

„Bitte… bringen Sie ihn wieder mit." 

Tränen standen in ihren Augen. 

Schnell wandte sie sich ab. Ihre schmalen Schultern zuckten. Severus legte ihr tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter. 

„Wenn es in unserer Macht liegt, bringen wir ihn zurück."

Als die kleine Familie die Wohnung verließ wurden sie schon von einer schweigenden Menge erwartet. 

Die Reihen teilten sich und Neville Longbottom, ein kleiner dicklicher Schüler, trat hervor. 

„Wir werden heute an sie denken und wir wünschen ihnen Glück." 

Seine Stimme zitterte. Dumbledore begleitete sie zum großen Kamin. 

„Ich komme später nach. Ich habe Zimmer im Goldenen Kessel reserviert. Alles wird gut." 

Der Schulleiter lächelte zuversichtlich. 

Gemeinsam traten sie in den großen Kamin, nach dem Severus eine Handvoll Flohpulver ins Feuer geschmissen hatte. 

Im goldenen Kessel verließen sie den Kamin wieder. 

Der alte Wirt, führte sie auf ihre Zimmer. Sie verweilten nur kurz in den Räumen, dann machten sie sich fertig fürs Gericht. Celina nahm den kleinen Junge auf ihre Arme, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Ministerium, wo die Verhandlung stattfinden sollte. 

Das Kind schlief auf ihrem Arm ein. 

Es dauerte lange, bis ihr Fall verhandelt wurde. 

„Ich sehe die Diggorys nicht." Meinte Severus zu ihr. 

Unruhig schaute sie sich um.

„Ich auch nicht. Vielleicht haben sie es sich anders überlegt…" 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Das glaube ich nicht."

Nach einer Weile wurde ihr Fall aufgerufen. 

Gemeinsam betraten sie den Saal. 

Da sahen sie die Diggorys. Sie waren schon im Saal gewesen. Severus hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl. 

Sie haben ihr Urteil schon gefällt! Sie werden uns den Jungen wegnehmen. 

Er biss die Zähne aufeinander, sein Kinn trat heraus, sein Gesicht verhärtete sich. 

Sie wurden gebeten sich auf zwei Stühle im Raum zusetzten. 

Severus kannte diese Stühle. Er hatte schon einmal darauf gesessen, als Angeklagter. 

Er geleitete seine Frau zu den Stühlen. Mit dem Kind auf dem Arm setzte sie sich hin. 

Der Vorsitzende stand auf. 

„Die Familie Diggory klagt auf Herausgabe ihres Enkelsohnes. Da ihr Sohn bei dem trimagischen Turnier getötet wurde, erheben Sie jetzt Anspruch auf ihren Enkelsohn, der aus einer kurzen Affäre mit Mrs. Celina Snape geborene Smith, hervorgegangen ist. 

Außerdem haben sie den Eindruck, dass die junge Frau nicht in der Lage ist, das Kind zu erziehen, da sie mit einem ehemaligen Todesser verheiratet ist. 

Mrs. Snape, die Familie Diggory macht ihnen den Vorschlag, dass sie sich scheiden lassen können und mit dem Kind zu ihnen ziehen können. Sollten sie sich dagegen entscheiden, werden die Diggorys alle möglichen Rechtsmittel ausnutzen, um Ihnen das Kind wegzunehmen." 

Mit entsetztem Blick schaute sie den Vorsitzenden an. Sie konnte das nicht glauben. Das Gericht war voreingenommen, sie hatten keine Chance. 

Sie fühlte die Hand von Severus an ihrer. 

„Nimm das Angebot an, sie haben ihr Urteil schon lange gefällt. Wir haben keine Chance!" 

„Severus…" 

Tränen erstickten ihre Stimme. 

„Geh darauf ein, dann kannst du mit unserem Sohn zusammenbleiben." 

Sie ließ den Kopf auf ihre Brust sinken. 

Sie stand auf und gab das Kind ihrem Mann.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie sie auf die Idee kommen, dass ich meine Familie auseinander reißen lasse. Die Familie Diggory hat mich wie Dreck behandelt. Es hat sie nicht interessiert, dass ich schwanger war. Die Namen, die sie mir gegeben haben, möchte ich hier nicht wiederholen. Der einzige, der zu mir und meinem ungeborenen Kind gehalten hat, war Severus Snape, der von ihnen hier als Todesser tituliert worden ist. Sie haben vergessen zu erwähnen, dass er als Spion für das Ministerium gearbeitet hat. Ich kann ihnen versichern, dass mein Mann ein großzügiger und liebevoller Mensch und Vater ist. Und ich werde weder meinen Mann verlassen, noch werde ich Ihnen meinen Sohn überlassen. Ich habe es Ihnen schon einmal gesagt, dass ich es gerne sehen würde, wenn mein Sohn seine Großeltern kennen lernen könnte, aber bitte versuchen sie nicht, mir mein Kind zu nehmen." 

Erschreckt hörte er ihrer Rede zu. 

„Das darfst du nicht, verlasse mich, dann kannst du mit unserem Sohn zusammen sein." 

Seine Stimme klang flehend. 

Ein leises Raunen ging durch den Saal, damit hatte niemand gerechnet. 

Jeder hatte gedacht, dass die junge Frau gerne aus dieser Ehe raus wollte. 

Offensichtlich bedeutete der Frau der ehemalige Todesser etwas. 

Ungläubig schauten sie zu, als die junge Frau dem Professor zärtlich die Hand auf die Wange legte. 

„Du weißt nicht, was du sagst. Ich könnte ohne dich genauso wenig leben, wie ohne unseren Sohn. Ich werde dich nicht verlassen, meine Entschluss steht fest." 

Die Gestalt der jungen Frau straffte sich, herausfordernd sah sie in die Runde. 

Da öffnete sich die Türe zum Saal. 

Im Rahmen standen Albus Dumbledore und die meisten Schüler von Hogwarts. 

„Wir kommen wohl grade noch rechtzeitig. Ich habe ein paar Zeugen mitgebracht, die das Integere Verhalten von Severus Snape bestätigen werden. Ich weiß nicht, warum man eine Familie auseinander reißen will." 

Mr. Diggory sah seine Frau an und sprach leise mit ihr, dann wandte er sich an den Vorsitzenden.

„Meine Frau und ich, würden gerne unseren Enkel besuchen können, sagen wir zweimal im Monat?" fragend schaute er das ungleiche Paar an. 

„Außerdem möchte ich mich entschuldigen. Ich habe Professor Snape unterschätzt und auch die Liebe, die zwischen ihnen ist, beeindruckt mich sehr. Wir hätten uns nicht einmischen dürfen." 

Severus schaute seine Frau an. 

Stimmt, sie hat mich verteidigt. Sie liebt mich. 

Glücklich schauten sie sich an. 

Es stimmt, ich liebe ihn. Er wollte auf mich verzichten, damit ich mit Duncan zusammen sein kann. Er liebt mich. 

„Zweimal im Monat wären toll." 

Später sie waren im goldenen Kessel und lagen im Bett. 

Duncan war mit Winky nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. 

Sie lagen erschöpft im Bett, sie hatten sich lange und ausgiebig geliebt. 

Celina hatte sich an Severus angekuschelt. 

„Du warst ganz schön verrückt, warum bist du nicht gegangen." Fragte er sie. 

Sie schaute ihn an. 

„Weil ich dich liebe… und weil sonst unser Kind ohne seinen Vater aufgewachsen wäre." „Die Diggorys sind bestimmt hervorragende Großeltern. Duncan hätte mich nicht lange vermisst… du weiß Kinder vergessen schnell." 

„Ich meinte nicht Duncan." 

Erwartungsvoll schaute sie ihn an. 

„Du meinst, dass Du schwanger bist?" 

Freudig schaute er sie an. 

Sie nickte nur. Er schloss sie in seine Arme. 

Er konnte sein Glück nicht fassen.

Das Leben ist schön.   
  



End file.
